The Best Godson
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: 10 likes/dislikes that Sirius has about Harry. Spoilers. AU: Harry has lived with Sirius since 3rd Year. Pettigrew is in Azkaban. NO SLASH.
1. Birthday Presents

**AU where Harry has lived with Sirius since 3****rd**** Year. Pettigrew is in Azkaban.**

**Birthday Presents**

Harry didn't ask for much, something Sirius found extremely frustrating and definitely did not like. Most teenagers wanted to go here and there, do this and that. But, not Harry. Harry was perfectly comfortable at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius wished the boy would let his godfather spoil him.

Sirius blamed it on his godson being forced to live with relatives who didn't care enough about him. The godfather had to poke and prod at Harry for a week before the teen would even give Sirius some suggestions on what to get him for Christmas or his birthday. And the boy didn't even ask for much!

"Just get me a shirt or something, Sirius." Harry sighed, eating his toast at the table. "Or robes, robes would be fine since I have to get new ones for next year anyway. Mine are starting to get short."

The Marauder rolled his eyes, "I'm not getting you school supplies for your _birthday_, Harry! What about a new broom? The new WingSlapper 400 is out."

"There's nothing wrong with my Firebolt."

"You've had it since Third Year, Harry. It's been two years, it's out of date."

The raven haired boy laughed, "Oh, is it? Padfoot, I'm pretty sure my 'out of date' broom can out fly all the other houses."

"Well, since they held the Tournament at Hogwarts, you have no real evidence of that. Come _on_ Pronglet, either give me a real answer or I'm getting you a new broom. Your choice." Sirius smiled widely before tearing a piece of toast in two and stuffed half of it into his mouth.

Harry groaned loudly before replying, "Fine. What about the new _Quidditch Through the Ages_?"

"Fantastic." Sirius smiled. It looked like Harry would be receiving two presents from his godfather, a book and a broomstick.


	2. Pranking Gene

**AU: Harry has lived with Sirius since 3****rd**** year.**

**Prank Gene**

Sirius was kind of glad Harry wasn't too much like his father, James. For one, James and Sirius had both been a couple of jerks at times during their Hogwarts years. Second, James had been a better prankster than Sirius himself. Luckily for Sirius, Harry hadn't inherited the pranking gene.

"You know," Remus began one Monday morning, "One day he's going to ask me for help, Padfoot."

The godfather laughed, "Moony, you wouldn't prank a fellow Marauder!" His laugh cut off, "Would you?"

Remus shrugged, "For Harry? Yes. I believe would."

**A/n: I kind of like this one because it shows a bit of Remus and how he cares for Harry, too. (Not slash! But in a family way!)**


	3. Nightmares

**AU where Pettigrew didn't escape in Third Year. Harry now lives with Sirius in Grimmauld Place.**

Sirius Black was used to waking up from a nightmare from when he was in Azkaban. He was used to going down to the kitchen for a snack. Some days he would go back to bed, others he wouldn't. What he was not used to, though, was for his godson to be at the kitchen table eating a sandwich at two in the morning.

"Pronglet?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at his soon to be fifteen year old godson. "You okay?"

Harry turned his green eyes to meet Sirius's. "Fine."

The Animagus didn't believe the response for one minute, he never had. Sighing, Sirius sat across from his charge at the table. "What's wrong, Harry?"

The teen shrugged and returned to eating his sandwich. Sirius studied the boy, taking in his appearance. Harry's hair was a complete mess, but then again when wasn't it? He was in a pair of loose sleep pants and an old t-shirt. What stuck out though, were the faint circles under his eyes. "You had a nightmare?" Even to Sirius's ears it came out more as a statement than a question. But Harry nodded anyway.

"'Bout the Triwizard Tournament." Harry admitted, putting his sandwich down on a napkin Sirius hadn't noticed before.

"Why didn't you wake me, Pronglet?" Sirius questioned sympathetically.

This time it was Harry who raised an eyebrow, "I'm not five, Sirius. I can handle a nightmare."

Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Teenage boy pride. The Animagus remembered when he'd been young; he'd refuse a lot of help doing anything just to keep his pride. Contemplating it for a moment, Sirius realized he hadn't changed too much.

"Your nightmares are a lot worse, Harry." Sirius sighed heavily. He could probably guess what his godson's nightmare had involved: Cedric Diggory, Voldemort, and Voldemort killing Cedric. Not necessarily in that order.

Everyone close to Harry knew the boy would have nightmares, it was inevitable. Everyone had told Harry it was okay, he'd gone through a traumatic experience—and that's usually as far as they would get before Harry's temper showed its face. He'd cut them off or make some excuse to leave the room. Not even Ron and Hermione, Harry's best friends, could get through to him.

Sirius ran a hand over his face, dreading the thought of Harry being mad at him for the rest of the day. But, Sirius knew he should give it a chance. "Being afraid of a nightmare doesn't make you weak, Harry. I have nightmares all the time."

"Yeah, well, you were in a wizard prison for twelve years facing Dementors everyday."

"And you faced the most evil wizard there's probably ever been, seen a boy only a few years older than you die, and dueled said wizard." Sirius returned bluntly, ignoring Harry's wince when Cedric was mentioned. When Harry didn't reply Sirius said, "Come on, Pronglet, everyone has nightmares. It's not a big deal. I hate that you have nightmares but…until you get over the guilt they're going to be there. I'm sorry for that."

Harry swallowed visibly, "Not your fault." He stood up, "I'm gonna go back up to my room. G'night."

"Night." Sirius muttered as the teen left. He hoped Harry would think about their conversation, but he highly doubted Harry would ever get over the guilt despite the fact it wasn't his fault.

**Super sorry it's been so long…but I saw it'd been forever since this was updated and thought, "You know what? These people deserve an update!"**


	4. Friends

AU where Harry has lived with Sirius since Third Year due to Pettigrew not escaping.

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who've reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I know you guys waited forever for that last update so hopefully this makes up for it.**

It was a busy day in Diagon Alley. Being so close to the beginning of the school year, Hogwarts letters had been delivered and now families were scurrying around to retrieve their items for the students. Harry and Sirius had been in Diagon Alley for half an hour when they met up with the Weasleys in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Fred and George's joke shop.

While Sirius was examining a fake wand, he didn't notice his godson, Ron, and Hermione exit the shop. He toyed with the wand for a couple minutes before buying it, a revenge plan on Remus already forming in his mind. Sirius turned, fake wand in his robes pocket, and searched the store for the familiar head of black hair. When he came up empty handed he walked over to Arthur, who was enjoying himself with a book of Muggle tricks.

"Arthur, have you seen our troublemakers anywhere?" Sirius asked him, still glancing around.

The red headed man replied, "They probably went for some ice cream or something, Sirius. Merlin, look at this remarkable trick!" Arthur showed a picture of the book to Sirius.

_What the bloody hell is so remarkable about pulling a rabbit from a hat? That poor thing probably suffocated in there!_ "That is quite remarkable, Arthur." Sirius said with a smile before turning around.

"If you're worried Sirius, I'll help you find them." The oldest Weasley told him. He set the book down and led Sirius out of the shop. They went to the ice cream shop, like Mr. Weasley had suggested, and found the trio, as well as Crabbe, Malfoy, and Goyle, the Death Eaters' sons. "Oh my," Mr. Weasley said quietly as they approached.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry half-shouted, clenching his fists.

"I'd tell you to go run to your Mummy, Potter, but you don't have—" that's as far as Draco Malfoy got before Ron punched him right in the face.

Arthur and Sirius pushed past the small crowd that had gathered around the six Hogwarts students and pulled Ron away from the Malfoy boy.

Thirty minutes later and Molly Weasley was lecturing Ron about punching people. Being good friends, Harry and Hermione sat through the lecture too.

Sirius was glad Harry had such good friends that would stick up for him. Many people still didn't trust Harry or Dumbledore, so Harry would need all the friends he could get.

**A/N: Okay, in case you couldn't tell this takes place in book 6. I personally didn't like this update too much…they feel out of character to me. But, maybe it's just me. Lol. **


	5. Normal

Normal

Sirius wished Harry had had a normal childhood. The boy should've been playing Gobstones with his friends instead of being locked in a cupboard. While other wizarding children were eating half their weight in Chocolate Frogs and other candies, Harry was half-starved by his own family.

Not that Sirius considered them to be his godson's family. Family was supposed to take care of you, be there for you when things were rough. No, these people—the Dursleys—were _not_ Harry's family even though Petunia was Lily's sister. Sirius had always known Lily and Petunia didn't get along too well after Lily began going to school to Hogwarts. After that, their relationship had gone downhill. Sirius had never met the woman or her husband and from what James had said about them he never wanted to.

One thing Harry and Sirius had in common were their blood family had been horrible to them. Actually, Regulus and Sirius had been quite close until Sirius's Second Year at Hogwarts. From there the two drifted apart dramatically, though Sirius was sure his parents had told Regulus lies about him while Sirius had been at school.

Being a Black in Gryffindor was the most disgraceful thing Sirius could have done…but he took pride in it every second. It was in Gryffindor house he met his best friends, the Marauders.

There was Remus Lupin, a smart, shy boy who also turned out to be a werewolf. Peter Pettigrew—Sirius shook his head. Peter was no longer his friend…not after what happened to Lily and James. James. The Potter had been his best friend at Hogwarts. The two understood each other on so many levels, even better than Sirius and his brother had understood one another. James and Sirius had caused as much mischief as they could during their school days, Remus and Peter not far behind them, though usually very reluctant.

The four stood up for each other no matter who they faced—whether it was a Slytherin, a teacher, or Lily Evans herself during her 'I-Hate-James-Potter' phase. The Marauders were a group of boys who relied on each other and trusted one another with a bond most had never seen before.

Then Pettigrew blew it by betraying the Potters to Voldemort himself. To add to that, he faked his own death and put the blame on Sirius's plate. Sirius had been sent to Azkaban for twelve years. For twelve years his godson had been forced to live with relatives who didn't really care about him. For twelve years Sirius was kept in a wizard cell with Dementors passing by whenever they pleased.

"You'll get what you deserve, Peter." Sirius muttered to himself one night as he watched Harry climb the steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place to the second floor. To say Sirius was furious would be an understatement. Pettigrew had hurt his godson for the last time, not only did he draw the boy's blood but he brought _Voldemort_ back.

Preparing himself for a night full of nightmares, Sirius sat on the couch and pulled _The Daily Prophet_ off of the table, flipping to an interesting article.

**Okay, so I finally got my new computer which means I can type again without having to do the boring process of saving stuff on my email account. This isn't one of my usual 'chapters' in The Best Godson, but I do like it. It centers around Sirius but still a bit around Harry at the beginning and the end.**


End file.
